


Forsaken by the World

by Hazq13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bullying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazq13/pseuds/Hazq13
Summary: Damian Al-Ghul Wayne. Born to the fearsome vigilante of Gotham, the Batman and the daughter to the infamous leader to the League of Assassins, Talia Al-Ghul. Great parents and family background, but is it enough to guarantee him a place in the world?Damian made a mistake and attempts to fix it, but one disaster leads to another. How will he cope with the curse he was born with. The curse of being different from others and not belonging to anywhere he goes.





	1. 'You Are Grounded'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for visiting my fanfiction. It's my first time writing one. Please let me know what you think about this story. Any comments and advice regarding to my writing style are very much welcomed :)  
> Updates might be really slow especially in April and May 2018 as exams season will be around these times.  
> Cheers!

Damian's mind kept on replaying the scene when Dick left him, not even giving him a single glance. Hearing his steps went further away. Damian kept his defences up. Shoulders squared, eyes glaring as he stood still like a soldier given orders.

But, his heart was racing, and his throat was so dry. He wished that he could make the horrible feeling go away. 'Mother said that feelings will make me weak,' he whispered to himself. 'Is this what it feels to be weak? This indescribable pain in my chest, how pathetic.'

He looked up the stairs towards the mansion, where Grayson just headed towards to. 'He seems very disappointed, stupid Grayson.'

Damian took off his Robin outfit and left for his room, saw Alfred swishing his tail from the corridor. He scratched Alfred's chin making the cat purr. 'Wouldn't it be better if people were as nice as animals. They understand you more and will not argue with you,' he tt-ed.

The moment he reached his room, he just plopped onto his bed face down. Stayed still for a few seconds before turning his back onto the sheets. He blinked a few times adjusting to the dark ceiling, recalling what happened after patrol.

_ If you insist on going on a rampage and killing, even if they are villains or troublemakers of Gotham,  _ Batman's voice boomed in his head,  _forget about being Robin._

_ But father, I...  _ He tried to argue.

_ No, Damian!  _ Batman cut him short, _that is enough! Until you work on your self-control, you are benched. That is final!_

_ What?? You cannot do that to me! This is not fair, I saved Grayson and this is what I get? _

Dick winced at Damian's words but didn't defend him.  _Lil' D, please just stop. B is right, you can't just injure someone to point of death because they almost killed any of us. We have rules and codes that we must follow, no matter what._

_ Grayson?  _ Damian's eyes widened behind the mask. Then he eyebrows furrowed as far as it could go. Grayson, you ass...!

_ Damian!! That is enough! _  Batman, no, Bruce's voice was clear as the night.  _You are grounded for a month, banned from entering the cave. The training room is off limits and you WILL work on that attitude of yours._

Grayson opened his mouth, but Bruce stopped him before he even get to say a word in his decision.  _No Dick, you will not interfere. I have made my decision and it is for the best. Until his attitude and self-control has been proven to be acceptable, robin will cease to appear or Tim could take back his mantle._

Damian was left speechless. His mask off his face, glaring at Bruce mirroring his father's infamous bat glare. Sparks might fly from the strong glaring contest. After a heated few seconds, Bruce headed towards the mansion. Dick trailed behind him.

_ I agree with daddy bats, Lil' D. You may need some time off as a vigilante and ... try to improve yourself in different aspects, _  Dick finally made his final conclusion without looking at Damian.

_ You are a coward, Grayson. _  Damian sneered.  _You all are going to regret this._  But Dick did not reply him and just walked towards the mansion, shoulders slumped.

'Rules and codes to follow, wait until someone drops dead,' Damian huffed silently, his mind back to where he was. 'I saved Grayson's life and this is what I get? How just.'

He could still imagine how Dick could have been shot if Damian had not pushed him aside and attacked the man, knocking off the gun out of his hand. He could still feel the fear and the anger that he felt when he was punching the attacker's face. It was as if he saw red and all he wanted to do was make him pay for almost shooting Dick, until Batman's stern voice called his name. That was when he realised that he overdid it, but he still believed that the man deserved it. However, knowing how Batman is, only disappointment awaits.

'Whatever, worrying about this is a waste of my time. Mother would be furious if she had known that I have these unnecessary emotions.'

Damian climbed over the sheets and tucked himself under the warmth of his comforter. He closed his eyes and reminded himself one last thing before falling asleep.

'Damian Al-Ghul Wayne, you were born to be a leader, trained to be a great assassin by your grandfather, Ra'as Al-Ghul and your mother, Talia Al-Ghul. Son to the infamous Bruce Wayne also known as the most feared vigilante in Gotham, the Batman. You will earn your place by your father's side as wished by your mother. There is no time to waste on irrelevant non-sense like this, it will only make you weaker.'

* * *

 

Notes:

_ Italics _ : past conversation

'....': self-conversation

"....": normal conversation


	2. 'Father Would Be Overjoyed'

His eyes snapped open when he heard Titus barking. He groaned and reached towards his phone and clicked it on.

'7.17,' he grumbled. 'Oh joy, another day of horror. Just let me sleep in peace for once until lunch time.'

Damian got out of bed and trudged towards the toilet. He glanced at the mirror, staring at his own reflection. 'I really do look like father, do I? Then why does he treat me as if I am not his blood son? Am I not a perfect son for him?'

A heavy sigh left his mouth and he slapped his cheeks, 'Get over it, Damian Al-Ghul Wayne. Everything takes time, just like how long it took mother to train you to become the perfect assassin.'

He washed himself and dressed up to prepare himself for school. Before heading downstairs for breakfast, he made a quick glance at himself in the antique mirror on the dresser.

"Tt, again with this ridiculous attire," he grunted. "I can't believe father for sending me to school with a bunch of fools. They are not even worth my time to deal with. I could have ruled the world instead of wasting time on something like this."

...

Breakfast was as expected, the aura of disappointment was heavy. Damian flickered his eyes to steal a quick glance at his father. He wanted to start a conversation about the incident last night but the displeased look on Bruce's face was enough to make him discard the option. He knew that an argument before school and work is the worst way to start a busy day. He finished his toast and downed his tea before leaving the dishes in the sink.

How was breakfast, Master Damian?" Alfred gestured him towards the front door.

"Excellent, Pennyworth," Damian's mouth formed a thin smile. "Thank you."

"It is my greatest pleasure, Master Damian," he smiled warmly.

Alfred has started to like the young master more as of late. He has taken notice of the slow but notable improvement in the young boy. Knowing that he grew up differently compared to other children of his own age, Alfred has a strong feeling to let Damian experience life as a normal child. He heard about the incident that happened last night, however, he refused to be indifferent towards the boy. Damian needed all the love and trust that he requires to keep moving on.

"I shall pick you up after your classes end today," Alfred handed him a lunch box. "I hope the packed lunch is to your liking."

Damian took it and offered Alfred a hug before walking towards the car. "You have my utmost gratitude, Pennyworth. I can see why father trust his life in your hands."

''You flatter me, Master Damian."

"I meant my words and I really do appreciate it," Alfred nodded.

"Run along now," he ushered Damian. "I shall see you in the afternoon. Enjoy school and make some friends, Master Damian."

Damian waved and closed the door to the car.

'Thanks, Pennyworth, but that is not as easy as it sounds.'

...

Damian hopped off the car without a glance to his father. He was going to avoid any sort of conversation with Bruce unless necessary. Before he could dash away from the car, he heard Bruce calling him and he stopped in his tracks and glanced back. His father's face was stern, but his eyes were less cold than the one he had previously.

"Damian, please do behave and listen to your tutors," Bruce nodded at him.

Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and ignore him, but he knew better than to attempt that. "Yes, father."

Bruce sighed at him and close his eyes, then a warm smile formed on his face. "You know, Damian. It won't hurt to start calling me Dad as you are living with us now. You can try to be more open and friendly too. This is not like how it is in the League."

"That will not be necessary,  _father_ ," Damian proceeded towards the school entrance.

Bruce shook his head. He gave another last glance at Damian before he drove off the school compound. 'Back to work then, I should call Tim.'

Damian looked back as he heard his father left and tt-ed. 'Attachments will make me weaker. Whether I am in the League or not, such things will not change, and they will not benefit any of us here.'

...

"Wayne," the blonde hair English lady called after Damian.

It was history class and the tutor was discussing about the beginning of the modern age and how it was a glorious moment for the world. Damian did not realise that he lost track of what she was babbling about, wishing she would just stick to the facts instead of praising the developments made in those times.

"Yes, Mrs Black," he answered monotonously, knowing that she was picking on him again. It always has been him, the outlandish son to the great billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"What do you think about this topic," she asked with a soft voice, but he could tell she was being sarcastic. "I assume that you learn this when you were home-schooled, yes?"

"My apologies, Mrs. But I don't see how this would benefit this session nor would it benefit me to share my opinions." He internally sighed at what was about to come.

"Well, I think we all believe that sharing opinions may be a good thing as well. It helps broaden our minds and knowledge, don't we all agree?" She was pressing him. His classmates were cheering at the tutor's suggestion.

Damian sighed internally and pushed back the urge to explode on the spot. He imagined himself leaving the class while ignoring the cries of the blonde lady calling him a rude, impudent student. His thoughts went to how his father would regard him for doing so. A heavy sigh left his mouth without him realising it and he could hear the soft snickers from his classmates. 'Here goes nothing then. Just keep cool and ignore their attempts to harass you, Damian.'

He stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, modernisation might have started long before these people who wrote these textbooks knew when it began."

Damian explained what he was taught back in the league by his mother and tutors. He believed that whatever he was telling them will undoubtedly be a laughing material for Mrs Black and her brats. 'They can laugh for all I care, fools will always be fools.'

"Hey Wayne, I don't think you learned anything from home, huh." Lane jeered at him. Damian huffed. 'Tt, as I said fools. What a waste of energy.'

"I have shared what I was taught and if you don't agree," he paused. 'You can just shut the hell up.' Damian gritted his teeth, "you can just leave it alone and stick to what you think is right."

"Very well," he swore that he heard a dissatisfied grunt from his tutor. She continued her class to his relief. 'Well, that went well.'

...

"Hey!"

Someone smacked him behind his head. Damian knew that was about to happen sooner or later. 'It's about time, here we go again.'

"Boredom snaking through your lives, is it?" He stared at them coolly.

Always the same three boys who never missed the opportunity to bother him during lunch break. Hans Dent, the so called most ruthless bully in his year but was actually a huge wimp when he got scolded. Despite such antagonistic character he has, the kids still fear him. Well, might be his height. He was as tall as the first-year middle school students, which if compared to him, Damian is just a midget with guts. Teddy Jackson, his sort off right hand man, was small but has a huge ego which Dent liked about him. Last but not least, Nate Harold. He looks average, but everyone knew that he is not a person to mess with. The Harold family, well known for their wealth would do anything to cover the boy's wrong doings. No one couldn't help the fact that because of his background, it was an easy way to encourage his growth as an impossible bully.

"Ooh, look at the mighty son of Bruce Wayne," Hans slapped him from the back again. Damian contemplated punching him in the face but held his ground.  _You need to refrain yourself from violence. Not all situations can be fixed with a fist._  His father's words reminded him.

"Is that a compliment?" Damian smirked. He knew that Hans hated being talked back to. "I won't be surprised if it is one."

Hans' face turned into a frown. "Being humble and playing hero are you, Damian. Well, that sounds pathetic. Thought you had more power to fight than that. You know," he towered over Damian's short stature, forming a fist in his blank face. "Like this."

"Don't be such a pussy, Wayne." Nate made an intentional squeaky voice.

Teddy decided to rub it more into his face. "Yeah, we all know what you are capable of. We are just poor, weak souls compared to your huge temper," He faked a scared innocent face at Damian.

'Ah, this is why I hate these guys,' Damian tt-ed. 'Picking on the outliers of the school. Pathetic.'

Damian tried to pull away from the three and just ignore their attempts to rile him up. 'Patience, not vengeance. Father will not allow such irrational actions towards commoners like them.'

There was a sudden strong grip on his right shoulder. "No one," his hand dug into Damian's shoulder, he winced at the pain. "No one has ever ignored me. Not even the teachers nor my parents and you dare ignore me?"

'How pathetic, what is he? A baby?' Damian clenched his fists. "How does that apply to me? I am not your mommy or daddy. Does that not mean I can ignore you, I am not obliged to do so. You do not own me."

He felt Hans releasing him from his hold and heard him chuckle. It eventually came out as a loud laughter.

"You, Damian Wayne," he stated. "Are so clueless about what we can do, huh."

'Uh, ok. I might be clueless about them, but I don't see what the problem is about.' Damian bit the insides of his cheek. "And?"

Nate covered his back and held Damian's arm to his sides. Teddy snickered when Hans cracked his knuckles. "You are so going to regret this."

Damian could tell what was coming but he refrained himself from elbowing Nate in the stomach. 'Think, Damian Wayne. All problems can be solved, not with your fist, not with violence. What can you do?'

Before he could think of anything, Hans had already made his move. A straight punch to his stomach made Damian gritted his teeth in pain. Hans was merciless as he kept on bashing him in the abdomen whilst his friends laughed at the act.

"Yeah, show the son of bitch that he shouldn't mess with us!!"

"Have a taste of our strength, what can you do, Wayne! So pathetic!"

Damian sucked in his breath but all he could feel was the endless pain in his stomach, he could retaliate but he didn't want to injure any of them. He strongly hold onto his father's warning. There will always be other ways to get him out of the situation. 'Patience, not vengeance,' he repeated in his head like a mantra. He was so lost in his thoughts when he was hit in the face and he looked up at the bullies.

"What are you doing, huh? Trying to act cool after receiving all those hits," Hans pulled his hair. "Looks like you can be an excellent punching bag for us, got to thank that strong will of yours."

Damian spat at him. "Try me, you pathetic scumbag."

"You bastard!!" Hans kneed him hard in the stomach again.

'Fuck!!' Damian cursed internally. 'That hurts like a bitch. This is not funny anymore.'

Damian twisted himself from Nate's hold and made a quick punch at his jaw. He heard a soft crack and saw him cover his mouth with a loud whine, Nate must have lost a tooth then. Hans screamed with a loud battle cry and attempted to pounce on Damian. But, with his tiny stature, it was easy for him to slip through and made a fast axe kick onto Hans' exposed back. He planted face down onto the ground with a huge grunt. Teddy, who was just a laughing bystander before witnessed the whole situation, ran away with his tail between his legs.

'That was for self-defence, if I get into trouble because of this,' he paused looking up at the striking sun. 'If I get blamed for this, I really don't know what is going to happen. How stupid.'

"There!" Damian heard someone shouted. He turned back and saw Teddy running towards them with a tutor, Mr Thorns. 'Oh shit.'

"What is going on here?" The tutor bellowed when he and Teddy arrived at the scene. Hans' face was still on the ground and Nate was at his side, covering his mouth with tears streaming out from his eyes. Damian cursed softly and he knew that he was screwed. Mr Thorns was definitely one of those tutors who have been searching for opportunities to ruin Damian's already so called bad reputation in school. He certainly will not believe Damian's excuses and he does not even have an alibi to prove his innocence.

The moment the tutor set his eyes on Damian, his eyes zeroed onto him. "You," he said.

Damian did not even bother to say anything to defend himself. He knew there was no point on attempting to do so, it will only make the whole situation much more messier. He could see Teddy's sinister smile. 'Tt, I should have known this coward have his own ways with me. Such a despicable coward.' Damian wished he could smashed his face into bits.

"I supposed no explanation should necessarily be provided," Mr Thorns cleared his throat, his eyes were ice cold without any sympathy. "Mr Jackson, please assist both Dent and Harold to the infirmary."

Teddy nodded and made his way to pick Hans up from the ground. He had Hans' arm over his neck and dragged him towards the direction of the school infirmary, Nate tailing behind them.

"Mr Wayne." Damian deadpanned at the tutor's voice. "To the principal's office with me, now."

'Great, one disaster after another. Father would be overjoyed,' Damian chided himself.


	3. 'God, Please Help Us'

Bruce turned off the car engine and stepped out of his car. He straightened his suit and walked towards the main building of Damian's school, heading towards the Principal's office.

_'Mr Wayne,'_ he answered a call from Damian's school earlier. _'Our apologies, but we would like you to come over to the school now, Sir. It seems like your son has got himself into some trouble.'_

He stood in front of the door to the office, managed a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Please Damian, I just told you this morning to behave and this had to happen so soon.' He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. An audible "come in, please" was heard from the room and Bruce entered.

"Mr Wayne," the principal, Mr Bennet offered him a hand shake. Bruce shook the hand and gave him a thin smile. "We really do appreciate your kind heart for giving us your precious time to come all the way here, but I believe that we have urgent matters to discuss about your son."

"Please do have a seat," the principal gestured him to an empty sofa next to Damian. He thanked Mr Bennet and sat on the extravagant sofa beside the coffee table located centrally in the room.

Bruce took a brief look at his son whose shoulders were rigid, and he appeared much smaller on the sofa. Damian had an emotionless vibe surrounding him, he did not even spare him a glance. He saw two students about Damian's age seated away from his son. Their eyes were on fire, glaring intensely at Damian. Bruce could have sworn that he heard the smaller kid was hissing quietly. 'Oh dear god, what is the problem now. Why do these kids appear to have a strong grudge on my boy? Well, I guess a lot of people do.'

"My apologies as well, Mr Bennet," Bruce gave the principal an apologetic face. "From my observation, there seems to be some disagreement between these young boys and my son here."

The principle nodded solemnly. "This student, Mr Jackson had informed a tutor of ours, Mr Thorns that he witnessed a fight between Damian and two of our students."

"Two? I assume that one of them is this tall young man here," Bruce eyed the taller of the two boys. "What is your name, son?" He asked.

"Nate Harold," the taller boy mumbled. 'Harold. Ah, that famous family well known in a number of cities.'

"Who is this other student, as you have mentioned there were two," the principal appeared to be displeased at the question. "Mr Dent is currently resting in the infirmary, Mr Wayne. He has a concussion but overall he is fine."

Bruce could have gotten a whiplash from turning his head towards Damian. His son had not uttered a single word, so he decided to keep his cool and settle things professionally. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before turning back to the principal.

"Could you give me the details of what happened, please," his voice was heavily coated with displeasure.

As expected, the boys told their version of the event. The story was twisted to their side, stating that Damian was in a foul mood and decided to just release his temper on them. They did really well, acting as if they were the victims of the incident. Bruce massaged the bridge of his nose and directed his eyes at Damian and observed for any signs of reciprocating at the accusation made. He does not understand and felt that it was too much of a one-sided blaming situation 

"Damian," he called his son. "Do you have anything to say about this?”

Damian kept his silence and attempted to ignore his father. He knew there was no way he could prove his innocence in this argument. It was useless no matter what. 'Shush, Damian. Stay where you are and keep steady.'

Bruce waited for his reply for a good half a minute, before emitting a low growl. "Damian," he called again. His patience was running thin at the unresolved situation.

"Yes, father," an immediate reply escaped his lips. 'Damn it.'

"What do you have to say about this?" Bruce eyed him cautiously, praying silently that Damian would prove himself not guilty.

"I have nothing to comment on this," Damian replied with a determined voice. "What has happened cannot be change, I can only make amendments."

"Very well, Damian," Bruce released an audible sigh and glanced up to the principle. "I shall further discuss this matter with my son again later, Mr Bennet. My humblest apologies for the trouble caused."

The principal stood up from his desk and approached Bruce. "Us too, Mr Wayne. We would like to express our regrets regarding to this unfortunate incident. We have high expectations for your son and we hope this can be avoided in the future."

Bruce accepted the friendly pat on his shoulder and nodded. Damian rolled his eyes when no one was watching.

"I hope so, too," his head turned towards the two boys. "I am sorry this happened, boys. We will try to improve ourselves and make things right. Please forgive Damian for the inconvenience caused."

"It is fine, Mr Wayne," Nate replied with a brighter expression. Teddy stopped glaring at Damian and beamed at him.

'Children nowadays and their quarrels,' Bruce felt really tired. 'I guess parents need to step up their parenting skills and knock some sense into their kids.' He sighed, 'that applies to me as well.'

"Alright," Bruce rose up from his seat and motioned Damian towards the door. "Thank you, Mr Bennet. We shall make a move then, we both know that we do not have all day."

"Exactly," he walked them towards the door. " Also, I regretfully have to inform you that your son will be suspended from school for 3 days as for his actions."

"The message has been received, Mr Bennet." Bruce placed a hand behind Damian and pushed him lightly outside the office. "Have a good day then, Sir."

"Yes, Mr Wayne. You too."

…

The ride back to the mansion was eerily silent. Bruce tried to mentally sort out whatever he wanted to say. Damian had been quiet for the whole time, still holding a straight face. Bruce opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"Are you all right, Damian?" He kept a neutral tone.

There wasn’t any respond from his son, so he made a quick glance and saw Damian drowning in his own train of thoughts. Bruce could not tell what he was thinking in his head. He desperately wanted to resolve whatever problem Damian was having. Be it in school or during patrols. At this rate, everything might become more complicated. He really wished to avoid such event from happening and he imagined that the result would be disastrous.

He attempted to call him again and Damian faced him.

"I was asking if you are all right?" He went back to concentrate on the road but kept his ears open for a conversation.

Damian shrugged and sat back against his seat from leaning on the window. "I am fine, father. There is no point in discussing this matter any further.”

"Are you admitting that you caused the fight in the first place?" Bruce sounded confused.

Damian grunted in response, he was tired of all the interrogation he was getting from his father. 'Is there even any benefit from answering all these questions. It is just a waste of effort since we both know where this is going.' He undoubtedly knew that he will receive the blame in the end.

"And why are you asking me that, father," he replied with an irritated huff.

"You should defend yourself if you are blamed for something that is not your own mistake," Bruce tried to maintain the conversation at a tolerable level. "We will not accuse you of such things if we know you are right."

'Right, huh,' Damian supressed a scoff. "What is your purpose in saying all of these?”

Bruce sighed. "Son, I want to help you. I know that it has been rough these past few days and I have just grounded you, but I do not regret doing so."

"Oh, so now you are bringing up last night's issue?" Damian gritted his teeth, hard. 'Help? It has been pretty rough these few days? So much for your concern, father.'

"We are not discussing about that. You will take your time off patrol and training until it has been decided that your attitude has improve," Bruce held a serious face but not unsympathetic.

The atmosphere was still for a moment before Bruce came back to the main purpose of their conversation. "Please, Damian. Don't make this hard for the both us."

Damian, unfortunately, was losing his patience much earlier than his father. He considered to just keep silent and ignore, or he could burst out in anger. But, he refused to lose to his emotions and opted for a more mature option. 'Play along, that will keep father, well, less upset. You would not want any more problems than this.'

"I understand father," he kept his temper in check. "However, I do not wish to talk about this. You will have to accept whatever has occurred and leave me to deal with my suspension from school."

"Damian, I cannot do that," Bruce gripped the steering wheel a bit forcefully. "It is my responsibility to keep you from leaving a bad impression on yourself. If this continues, it will certainly affect your future and the way you live."

'Tt. Please, just stop.'

"Do you understand me? I know that it is hard for you as your mother had taught you differently from us," Bruce pressed further. "As your father, I have to ensure that you learn how things are done here. That includes trying to help you with any issues."

'Stop.'

"So, I just want to know what really happened back there in school," Bruce continued. "If you are not at fault, it should not be an issue and we can discuss it again with the principal for a fair judgement for the other boys as well."

'Okay, sure. That sounds reasonable but just stop.'

"However," there was a dark tone in His father's words. "That other student has a concussion. What did I say about using unnecessary brute force?"

'Alright, that's it!' Something snapped in Damian. "Unnecessary brute force? Is that how you perceive me for defending myself?"

"Defending yourself? So, you were not the cause of this whole situation you are in?" Bruce lifted his brows.

"What about it?" Damian glared at him. "Anyhow, it seems like self-defence is not an option for me as well, is that not it, father?"

"I did not say that, son," Bruce steadied himself, any irrational argument should, no, _must_ be avoided. "You may need to defend yourself, but do you think that a concussion is necessary for him?"

'Oh my God,' Damian screamed internally. "That was not intentional, father."

"It might not be, but you should learn how to control yourself more. These boys should not receive such injuries, their parents would be distraught if they knew."

At that comment Damian swore that he had had enough, and he was not going to stand for this anymore. 'Screw them and their parents! What do you know about what is going on? They do not deserve a single pity from anyone.' His mind pleaded him to suppress the emotion built up, but his heart told him to let it go.

Before Bruce realised what was happening, Damian banged his fist onto his own armrest.

"Are you defending them now?" he fumed, his voice came out louder than anticipated. 'Ah, I am so fucked.'

"Damian, I am not," a rushed but barely calm reply came. "We are not making this into another pointless argument."

Damian couldn’t stop his outburst. "Then you should have stopped when I told you that there is no benefit in discussing this matter!"

'Stop yourself.' He could feel a small part of him trying to pull back to rationality.

"Please stop shouting," Bruce said, frustrated with Damian acting up.

"And who do you think is causing this, father?" His blood went straight to his head. He was about to rant further when his father made a sudden stop at the side of the road. He braked the car without any warning that Damian was almost thrown off from his seat but was prevented by his seatbelt. He winced hard at the pressure from the belt across his torso.

'Ow, I forgot about being hit back there,' he hissed at the pain. 'There will definitely be bruises, tt.'

"Damian Al-Ghul Wayne," Bruce boomed. Damian glared at his father, not backing down from his father's berating. "I have tolerated you well enough with this attitude of yours."

An awkward pause did not enlighten the mood, not with Bruce's disgruntlement and Damian's silent growls.

"I tried my best to start a proper conversation and help you fit in with this new environment which is very foreign to you," Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. "I hoped that we could fix this erratic behaviour and assist you in controlling your emotions, but."

"But what, father? Am I some kind of robot or pawn that you can just fix and control?"

"Can you please shut the hell up and listen!" Bruce roared. Damian flinched but maintain his composure. Alfred would be so disappointed if he knew that Bruce cursed in front of Damian. ‘Language, Master Bruce!’

His father closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Damian's mind warned him, 'Don't let whatever he says affect you, Damian.'

"Let us get this straight," Bruce started. "This is now or never. We _will_ sort out what the matter is about, and we are going to clear any misunderstandings. First of all, I am grounding you from patrol because of your actions and there will be no debate about that. Next, certainly it is about your attitude towards others. You cannot treat them like those in the league, and I cannot argue the fact that you are better and smarter, but you need to know your limits. Deprecating these people will only make the situation worse."

Damian chewed on his inner cheek, listening to his father with conflicted feelings. Half of him wanted to just leave the car and part of him wished that this never happened. His mind was in a state of total chaos. If people could see, they would have just given up on him. As if he will always be an impossible person to help, nothing can be done. He could have laughed at how his eyes were at war with his father, but his brain was elsewhere.

"I know that you may not be at fault sometimes, but you can't just always leave the scene with someone bearing the consequence of your retaliation," the lecture went on, it felt like forever even though it was not that long. "You need to understand this, Damian. This needs to stop, are you listening?"

Bruce saw the dull look on his son's face and he missed him muttering something. "What?"

"I am listening, father," he said coolly. "Are you finished?"

Bruce could have sworn he popped a vein. " Damian, what are you?" He stopped when Damian opened the door and stepped out.

"I am walking back home," he pulled out his school bag before closing the door. "Don't bother sending me back home, father. Just go back to work. I will call Pennyworth informing him that I will be arriving at the mansion in 20 minutes."

"Damian," Bruce called out but the door slammed shut. He was about to get off his car and chase after Damian, but his phone rang first. 'Tim.'

He ignored the call and looked up to find Damian. To his dismay, he was no longer in sight, so he immediately dialled Alfred, but the call was unreachable. 'Damian might be on the line with him.' Tim was next, notifying him that he will be back at Wayne Enterprises within half an hour. He punched the steering wheel and let out his frustration.

'God, please help us,' his face held in his hands.

Bruce took a moment to calm himself, then drove back to work.


	4. 'It Will Be Fine'

'And there goes my ride back home,' the boy huffed. 'Brilliant, Damian.'

The moment he left the car, he did not waste any time and walked away before his father manages to catch up to him. Not even a single glance as he dived into the crowd. A quick text was sent to Alfred, informing him of his return in a short while.

Gotham had always been well known for being a congested city which usually made Damian contemplate about going out of the house for a walk. He absolutely detested crowds, the horrible pollution and crimes running amok in the daylight. It was not so surprising as everyone knew that Gotham was a haven for criminals. Corruption blossomed within the city since the old times and no one could ever put a stop to it, not even Batman. It could only be controlled.

Damian strode past the main road and swerved towards an alley. It was creepy, but he had been there a few times and there had not been any unfortunate events, yet. No delinquents or muggers so far. He eyed the area and once he confirmed that it was safe to pass through, he made his way into the alley. It served as a shortcut to the manor, saving him ten minutes instead of a thirty-minute walk.

'Now, where are all the cats,' he wondered and placed his school bag next to a wall clear from any litter. He unzipped his bag, took out an A4-sized note book and tore out a few pages, then placed them on the ground creating a mat. His food was still untouched from lunch break, so he decided to have them while waiting for any random stray cats to appear. He sat there in silence, mouth munching absently at the sandwich Alfred had packed for him. His mind thought about the recent events.

The frustrated look on his father and Dick's defeated eyes shone clearly the night before. He imagined Tim and Jason's animosity towards him. The students in his class and others who knew him, sneering and making fun of his uncanny origin. His tutors' scowls impending him every time he attended their classes. Ra'as Al-Ghul, his grandfather's disappointed expression, and his mother, both telling him how he was a miserable failure. His thoughts went to Alfred, whose smile warmed his forlorn heart, washing away the feelings he had.

He was too far within his own musings, when he felt a soft pat on his side. A cat meowed at him, seeking for his attention. Damian chuckled at its attempt to call him. If anyone saw how he beamed at the cat, people would have believed that the world is ending. The hidden and the only beautiful smile he had was only for those who deserved it. God would have agreed to protect it if he ever existed.

Damian closed his lunch box and shoved it back into his bag before zipping it shut.

"Hey, beauty," Damian scratched its head before lifting the cat up. "A female calico, huh. It is a she then."

He enveloped the cat with his warmth, letting the cat relax within his arms. He felt so relieved and light. 'Animals are always the best companions. I should thank all my friends at home later. Goliath especially.'

He enjoyed the company, stroking its fur ever so often and whistled into the quietness of the alley. He was lost in the tranquillity that a sudden realisation hit him, hard. 'Oh no, I forgot about Pennyworth. I should ring him.'

His phone was silent for the whole time, he did not realise any incoming texts or calls. He flipped open his phone and saw a few missed calls from Alfred. Guilt overcame him, and he dialled the manor's telephone immediately.

After a couple of rings, the phone picked up. "Hello, Alfred?"

A heavy sigh was heard from the other side of the line. Damian gulped and prepared himself for a scolding from the butler.

"My goodness, Master Damian. Where are you now? Are you fine?" The old butler's voice sounded very concerned.

He took a deep breath and replied, "My apologies, Pennyworth. It was not my intention to make you worry. I simply got lost with the time, I shall head back to the manor, now. Also, everything is fine. Thank you very much for asking."

"Very well, Young man. I shall be waiting for your arrival," Alfred's voice softened. "Stay safe."

"I will, Pennyworth," Damian nodded to himself. "I will see you in a few, goodbye."

"Yes, Master Damian," then he heard an audible click.

Damian looked at the cat rolling around in his lap and petted its tummy. "All right, girl. Unfortunately, I need to leave now."

As if the cat understood, it clung onto his arm when he tried to stand up. He let out a laugh. He felt so loved just from a cat that just met him. 'At least there is still some kindness in this world. I never realised that they could actually come in unexpected ways.'

"I am sorry, girl. I would love to stay much longer but I have prior engagements," He tried to pry open her tiny paws off his arm. "You can find me here once in a while. Well, that is if you could actually understand what I am saying now."

As if the cat understood his message, she landed gracefully on the ground and waited for him to pack his bag. After Damian made sure he did not miss out anything, he scratched her head affectionately. The calico leaned into his fingers, accepting his warm gesture towards her.

'Sigh, how I wish I could bring her back with me,' he smiled weakly as he got up. "I will see you around, that is if we do cross paths in the near future."

He trudged down the alley, losing himself in his own thoughts again. Out of the sudden, he realised something, 'I didn't give her a name. I should come up with a nice one.'

The walk back to the manor was painfully too fast for him. He wanted to take his time off from people and indulge into his own quiet peace of mind, but he had Alfred waiting for him. Alfred would be extremely worried if he was late for a second time for the day. Damian had no choice but to discard the thought of doing so. He did not need more problems piling up after the ones he already have at the time being.

10 minutes passed and there he stood in front of the main doors of the Wayne Manor. He took deep breath and reached for the doorbell. But, before he could press the bell, Alfred appeared from the garden.

"Welcome back, Master Damian," the butler looked amused.

'He must have been tending the flowers in the garden,' Damian turned to face the man.

"Glad to be back, Pennyworth," Damian replied. "My apologies for the very last-minute notice."

"Did something happen at the academy?" Alfred expressed his concern. He took out a key and unlocked the doors, then gestured for Damian to enter.

"Just an unnecessary inconvenience during lunch break," Damian walked passed the doors with the butler following closely behind him. He stopped and glanced up. "Nothing worth to be worried about."

Alfred sighed audibly causing Damian to stare at him. "Are you all right, Pennyworth?"

'This boy, I am supposed to be worried about him and all he cares about is my wellbeing.' He lifted his eyebrows at the unbearably kind child.

"My boy, I am well," Alfred ruffled the boy's hair. "I am just upset about these things happening to you lately.  _Absolutely_  concerned about you, young man."

Damian's eye widened at his words. 'Why would you be bothered by these? Do you not agree with father regarding to my lack of progress?' He was perplexed at the situation.

"Why," he mouthed softly. Alfred could barely catch his question. 'Oh dear,' the butler smacked himself internally. 'This is worrisome.'

"What do you mean by that, Master Damian?"

"Why would you show so much-," he stopped himself. 'Concern? Affection? Does he even feel that way towards me?'

"Show?" Alfred studied the boy's expression. Unfortunately, Damian was back to the usual monotonous look.

'I should not ask him, it does not matter anyway,' He decided. A tiny bit of him whispered, 'Are you afraid to know what he thinks of you? Well, Pennyworth is the only one treating you nicely. For now.'

Damian shook his head, getting rid of his inner conscience. "Never mind, Pennyworth. I shall head over to my room and leave you with your work at peace."

"Very well, Master Damian. Do call for me if you need anything. I shall attend to your needs," His gaze fixed onto Damian as he climbed up the stairs. Damian faced the butler and nodded, a thin smile leaving his lips.

"I really don't know what we would do without you, Pennyworth," He expressed his gratitude, voice soft and hopeful. "I am glad you are here with us."

"I would be nothing without everyone in  _this_  family, Master Damian," Alfred replied with full honesty. "Now, run along. Have a good rest."

"I will, Pennyworth. Thank you," Damian ascended the stairs, swerving to the right at the end of the steps.

…

Damian entered his room and set his bag next to his worktable and went straight for the bathroom. He made a quick change of clothes and tossed his uniform in the laundry bag behind the door. The mirror made him stop from leaving just yet. His still had the face he always shows when meeting others. Impassive, cryptic and uncaring. He clenched his eyes shut, then opened them in an excruciatingly slow rate. He would have gasped at how he actually looked like if it were not for his great control over his reactions.

'Impressive, Damian,' he stared at his own reflection. 'You look absolutely like shit.'

The mirror reflected his immensely tired face. His eyes looked a bit sunken, cheeks were pale, and the corners of his mouth leaned more downwards. Keeping a straight face definitely took a lot more effort than usual lately. He let out a heavy sigh and turned the tap open. The cool water felt somewhat refreshing when it hit his face. He grabbed his face towel on his way out and scrub his face painfully before tossing it onto his arm rest.

He glanced at his bed. 'Now, should I just sleep or do more useful stuff?'

'I should do something to relax myself, may be do some painting,' his legs dragged him to where his canvas sat at the corner of his room. He sat on the stool and started to brainstorm ideas. To his annoyance, his mind could not focus on what to create. He felt so messed up in the head.

He thought back about the recent events, confusing himself about what was the real problem, what was the main cause. 'Was it just about me?'

'Yeah, it might be just me,' he sat there in silence, attempting to plan a solution to fix the situation. 'I-, Maybe I should try and listen to father more. It might help lessen the situation.'

He rose from his seat to walk over to his bed. In the process, he accidentally crashed onto the edge of the canvas and he winced. 'Tt,' he totally forgot about the poundings he got from the bullies.

"Fuck!" He hissed at the pain.

In a flash, he rushed to the mirror on his dresser and lifted his shirt up to his neck. The bruises were not very apparent, but he imagined they will definitely become more obvious within the next few days. 'Thank god for no patrols now.'

He considered taking painkillers from the closet in the medical room downstairs. But knowing Alfred, the butler will certainly notice anything taken from the cupboard. Damian scowled and reminded himself to buy painkillers and keep them in his room. Hopefully, the man will not find anything when cleaning his room.

Tired, he sighed again and hopped onto his bed, hoping to get some sleep to relieve himself from thinking too much. He wished his pets were in his room for comfort. They were probably in the kitchen with Alfred, the butler.

'It will be fine,' he hugged the duvet and pressed his face into his pillow. ''Everything will be fine."

Before drifting to sleep, his inner self laughed at him and implied how he was only denying reality.

'You poor, pitiful boy,' it said sinisterly. 'Just like Alice, but not like her. Lost but nowhere to escape.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. The updates will be painfully slow at certain times from now. I have university stuff and exams coming up soon. Hopefully I will be back on track somewhere around the end of May 2018.  
> Stay happy, or should I say, stay angsty. LMAO! Love ya!


End file.
